Something
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Kofi was beaten by Kane and now gets abducted by him. Nothing as it seems though. Will he run away or see it all through? AU WWE; Slash M/M


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**********Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Something**

Kofi walked through the backstage after his match with Kane. He was surprised that the big man hugged him. Kane never showed any one any kind of emotion...except for anger. He stopped and thought a bit. He did show some emotion toward Evan before all the stuff that went down. Then, there was that incident with Punk. The West African shook his head and continued to the locker room to take a shower.

He entered and found it void of anyone which was strange. Usually there were ten guys mulling about, shooting the shit. Tonight, there was no one around.

Kofi shrugged his shoulders and went to his locker. He sat on the bench with his locker open. He felt someone behind him and he quickly turned. A gloved hand covered his mouth and stood him up. His wide eyes took in the masked face of Kane. With his free hand, Kane caressed Kofi's crotch. The younger man pushed Kane's hand away.

"Stop struggling," Kane growled.

Kofi did so.

Kane let the young man go. "Gather your things and follow me."

The black man did as he was told and followed the giant. No one walked the halls. No one was outside. Kofi rode over with Tyson Kidd and wondered if he should contact him to let him know what was going on.

"In," Kane said.

Kofi nodded and slid into the passenger side of the car. He waited for Kane to climb in. He looked out the window while they drove to a hotel. It wasn't the same one that most of the wrestlers checked in to. It was a bit classier than the two star hotel that Kofi was staying in.

Kane parked the car, got out his bag, and waited for Kofi. The young West African slowly got out of the car and walked to Kane's side. He was a bit self-conscious seeing how he was still in his wrestling gear. They walked through the lobby, but no one paid much attention to them. They rode up to the fiftieth floor.

Kofi followed behind the older man and into a suite. He looked around the room nervously. Kane had a living room with a dining area.

"You can take a shower if you want," Kane replied.

Kofi nodded and quickly ran to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and sat on the edge of the tub. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Tyson's number.

**"This is Tyson, you know the drill."**

"Tyson...dude, Kane abducted me," Kofi said. "I don't know what he wants." He hung up the phone and dialed another number.

**"Hey, Kofi. What's up?"**

"Punk, Kane abducted me," Kofi replied.

**"What?"**

"Kane abducted me. I'm in his bathroom."

**Punk chuckled.**

"Why are you laughing?"

**"Hey, Alex. Kofi's in Kane's bathroom."**

"Why are you telling him for?"

**"Because we're sharing a room together and he's here."**

** "And because you interrupted us," Alex said.**

"What?"

**"You heard him," Punk replied. "Just go with the flow. Kane's not going to hurt you."**

"Punk. Punk?"

Kofi stared at his phone. He decided to take a shower and dress in his street clothes. He walked to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Kane went and took a shower of his own. Kofi sat on the couch with his knees to his chest. He wondered what the older man was going to do to him. The older man came back without his mask. His long hair was in a ponytail and he wore his street clothes to make the younger man feel at ease.

"I have the Xbox hooked up and Madden if you want to play," Glenn replied.

Kofi looked over to him. "Thank you."

"I'm not much of a Madden player. I like Halo."

"I like Halo as well."

Glenn nodded. "You hungry?"

"I can eat."

The older man retrieved the menu and gave it to Kofi. "Whatever you want."

Kofi nodded and looked over the menu. His eyes went wide when he saw the prices.

"Whatever you want," Glenn replied.

"Do you want a meal or snacks?" Kofi asked.

"What do you feel like?"

"The crab cakes look good as well as the Buffalo wings."

"Okay. We can get both. Anything else?"

"I would like to try the Salmon Penne."

Glenn smiled and went to the hotel phone. "Hi, I would like to order room service. Um, the crab cakes and Buffalo wings for starters. Salmon Penne and Gulf Snapper. For dessert, can I get a whole cheesecake? Excellent. The Tropical Cheesecake looks lovely. A whole bottle of Pinot Grigio as well."

Kofi just watched him as he ordered.

Glenn finished up and went to the Xbox to turn it on. "Halo or Madden?"

"Halo's fine."

The giant nodded and put in the game. He grabbed a controller for Kofi and sat down next to him. The game got very competitive from the get go. Kofi wanted redemption from their match earlier. He had to admit that Glenn was good, but he was better. He was a gamer after all. Glenn won just as their meal came. He tipped the man and pulled the cart in.

"You want to watch a movie while we eat?" Glenn asked.

"We could do that," Kofi replied.

"I have The Guild and The Walking Dead...Breaking Bad, Bones, Doctor Who..."

"You had me at The Walking Dead."

Glenn smiled and pulled it up on his list. He pressed play and they enjoyed the show while they ate. Kofi wasn't a wine person, but he had to admit that Glenn had very good tastes. They commented on the show and talked about random things.

"Do you have plans on becoming the new WWE Champion?" Glenn asked before sipping his wine.

"Who doesn't?" Kofi asked. "It's always been my dream. I don't mind being one half of the Tag-Team Champs. I would like to go for the IC Championship or United States Championship."

"Those are good goals."

"What about you?"

"I don't mind putting the younger guys over until I retire. I had my run."

Kofi nodded as he took a bit of the cheesecake. "Wow! This is delicious."

"Glad you like it."

"This is so going to ruin my diet."

"You can work it off."

Kofi chuckled. He had to admit, he was having a good time.

After dinner and video gaming, they changed into their sleep clothes. Kofi didn't know if he was sleeping on the couch or with Glenn. The older man took Kofi's hand and led him to the bedroom. Kofi placed his phone on the nightstand. Glenn climbed in after making sure Kofi was tucked in. He spooned the younger man from behind. Kofi relaxed after a few minutes. He snuggled closer to the older man.

When morning came, Kofi stared at the sleeping monster. Glenn looked peaceful while he slept. He glanced over the older man's muscular physique and smiled. Glenn up close and personal was a very handsome man.

"Morning," Glenn greeted.

Kofi laughed. "Morning. How long have you been up?"

"Awhile." He shifted to get comfortable. "You have a question."

"Yeah...um...why did you bring me to your room?"

Glenn opened his green eyes and stared at the younger man.

"The only thing I can think of is that you just want sex...but we haven't had sex yet."

"I just don't want to have sex with you," Glenn said.

"What do you mean?"

"I like you. I've been doing my research on you. Asking Evan and Punk questions."

Kofi sat up and stared at him. "So that's what Punk meant with 'Just go with the flow'."

"You talked to Punk?"

"I mean, you did kind of abducted me." Kofi looked to his phone when Tyson's theme song went off. He turned and reached for his phone, giving Glenn a nice view of his ass. "Hi? Hello?"

**"Dude, I just got your message," Tyson said. "Are you okay?"**

"I'm fine, just getting up."

**"Where are you?"**

"In bed."

**"Where? What hotel?"**

"I don't know. I'm with Glenn though."

**"Wait. What?"**

"Yeah, Glenn and I played Halo, had dinner, watched some shows, and went to bed. We're just getting up."

**"So...you're okay?"**

"I'm fine."

**"Oh...okay."**

Kofi hung up the phone and turned to Glenn. The older man was close enough to kiss Kofi.

"I don't want just sex from you Kofi," Glenn said as he ran his hand though the younger man's dreads. "I want all of you. I requested that match between us. I wanted to know how you would feel in my arms."

Kofi's eyes were lulled to a close. "And?"

"I like what I felt."

The younger man smiled.

"We have the whole day to ourselves. We can do whatever you want."

"I want you to hold me and continue petting me."

Glenn smiled and pulled the younger man into an embrace. He laid down with Kofi's head on his chest. He continued his ministrations of running his hands all over Kofi's body. The younger man sighed and straddled Glenn as he sat up.

"What?" Glenn asked.

"How long have you wanted me?" Kofi countered with a question of his own.

"For awhile...since you and Jake Hager broke up."

"That was like two...three years ago. He thought I was cheating on him with Randy."

Glenn made a face. "Randy's been with Mark since he debuted back in 2000."

"That long?"

The older man nodded. "Mark fell madly in love with the boy when he saw him wrestle for the Mid-Missouri Wrestling Association-Southern Illinois Conference Wrestling."

"That's a mouthful," Kofi laughed.

"I know. Mark tried to make every show Randy was in. When Randy found out that Mark was interested in him, he went for it. Then, he immediately signed with the WWE when they came for new blood. He wanted to be closer to Mark."

"Wow."

Glenn nodded. "I walked in on them several times."

Kofi laughed. "Why me?"

The older man caressed the West African's cheek. "Have you ever heard that Beatles song Something?"

Kofi stared at him.

"The way you move...it attracts me. Your smile tells me that you're the one for me. Ever time I watched you wrestle, smile, hang with your friends...I wanted to be closer to you and just wanted you in my life. There's something about you that makes me happy."

The younger man smiled and laid back down. He grabbed Glenn's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm guessing that you'll give us a chance," Glenn said.

Kofi smiled at him and kissed him. "Yeah. I am."

**~The End~**


End file.
